vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Urabe
|-|Akira= |-|Akira Wickerman= |-|Akira Final Arc= Summary Akira Urabe is the main protagonist of Green Worldz. A normal student, Akira was on the subway on the way to meet the girl he had a crush on when the plants started growing uncontrollably and killing all humans. Together with other survivors, Akira took refuge in the subway station for three months. Their group lost contact with another survivor group that was supplying them with food, prompting a search party that would lead to Akira meeting Iwatobi, a mysterious old man with knowledge about the plants and the monsters known as Hybrid Humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | 9-A Name: Akira Urabe Origin: Green Worldz Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human | Wickerman | Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, skilled chainsaw user | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), expert chainsaw user | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborg arm with grappling hook, expert chainsaw user and hand-to-hand fighter, his blood destroys Wickerman cells and weakens Human Hybrid cells Attack Potency: Small Building level (Accidentally sliced through the floor when unfolding Gavial for the first time, easily killed several Giant Moths, contributed to slicing Acacia into multiple pieces and cut off Hybrid Baby's arm) | Small Building level (Much stronger than before and vastly superior to regular humans, comparable to Tera as a Hybrid Human, took on Nano and Iori Akatsuki at the same time and had the advantage) | Small Building level (Fought Acacia as she imitated Iwatobi's Plan Z form) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Could fight Acacia on his own for a short while) | Supersonic (Easily dodged and blocked bullets from a military exoskeleton's machineguns, took on Nano and Iori at the same time and had the advantage) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Could fight Acacia as she imitated Iwatobi's Plan Z form), possibly Subsonic with grappling hook Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman | Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should scale to his AP) | Small Building level (Superior to normal humans, much stronger than before, blocked some of Nano's and Iori's attacks with his arm without suffering any damage) | Small Building level (Took several attacks from Acacia as she imitated Iwatobi's Plan Z form) Stamina: Above average | High | High Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range, several meters with grappling hook Standard Equipment: Gavial | Gavial | Gavial, cyborg left arm with grappling hook Intelligence: Average | Mindless, only moved by a desire to kill humans | Above average, all the decades of combat experience from Iwatobi were transferred into his brain Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gavial: A chainsaw sword that can be expanded into a double-bladed chainsaw, doubling the weapon's reach and power, though making it harder to handle. * Wickerman: A Wickerman is a human that has been infected and transformed by the Death Pollen. Those infected lose all sense of reason, desiring only to kill humans. Wickerman are superhuman monsters, and they can possess some regeneration abilities or other unique skills. After being transformed into a Wickerman Akira was capable of regenerating the right eye and left arm he had lost fighting Acacia. He lost these powers and the regenerated parts of his body after being cured by Yui, though the vaccine filled his blood with anti-bodies that destroy Wickerman cells. While not enough to destroy them, his blood also weakens Human Hybrid cells. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Wickerman | Final Arc Others Notable Victories: Mister X (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Mister X’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Final Arc Akira was used, and Mister X’s Demonic Beast was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Green Worldz Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Thread Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Horror Characters